Tentative
by yashaoftheness
Summary: Ginny and Draco are running away together during a death eater attack oneshot songfic dmgw


yay! my first hp fic! i'm a total dracoginny shipper! so you can guess that most of my fics will be dracoginny. this is a one-shot songfic to system of a down's "tentative." i don't really know why i picked that song. it just reminded me of harry potter. so if the lyrics don't go with the fic i don't want any flames about it!

disclaimer- i don't own harry potteror system of a down's "tentative"

* * *

Tentative by yashaoftheness

"Gin, come on!" Draco Malfoy called from the end of the corridor, Ginny gulped and dodged passed the death eater running towards her. "STUPEFY!" Draco yelled and the death eater fell. Ginny recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco grabbed her hand and they took off running. Trying to get past all the spells aimed at them.

_Superstitions taking all of us for a ride._

_Mimes overtaken by the signs of the Right_

_the bombs are falling overhead with no sight._

They dived into a abandoned classroom, Draco held Ginny close to his chest as he pressed into a wall. Once he heard footsteps run passed the door he loosened his grip on Ginny. She looked up at him and he smiled. Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts about an hour before, while the students were all having dinner. Draco looked down at the frightened girl in his lap. He was supposed to be out there, fighting alongside his father. They had been seeing each other in secret for about a year now, since Draco's 6th year and her 5th. Draco had immediately found her when they heard about the attackand they were running away. Apparently Lucius had found out about there relationship. And he wasn'thappy. Draco knew Lucius was out there somewhere and knew he was after him and Ginny. Ginny and him were making plans to run away and hide until the war was over. The oppertunity came a little sooner than expected. Just as Draco let his guard down a death eater burst in. Draco groaned.

_While you are talking all detached, so tell us_

_Where are you going?_

_To the bottom_

_do you hear us_

_we are rotting_

Ginny had been nervous about their little escape plan. What if Lucius caught them and they were killed? What if they got captured and she was sent to Azkaban for running away with a death eater? Ginny knew Draco didn't want to be a death eater, and that the mark on his arm was forced. But he was still a death eater nonetheless. Ginny mentally kicked herself for thinking that. Draco loved her and she loved Draco, and she didn't care wether he was a death eater or not. She relaxed against his chest and looked up at his face. He was clutching her protectively and listening for footsteps. Ginnys face softened, and all her worries left her mind in an instant. She loved him so much it hurt. The door to the empty classroom they were in burst open and Gregory Goyle barged into the room. He saw them and immediately yelled a "sectumsempra!" at them. Draco dodged it, still holding ginny. He ran back towards the window and jumped through breaking the glass, they were falling from the fifth floor window, "Draco! What are you doing?"

"Improvising, love"

_were going down_

_in a spiral to the ground_

_no one, no ones gonna save us now._

Draco panicked when the death eater barged into the room. He couldn't use his wand if he had Ginny in his arms, but he couldn't let go and risk her getting hurt. Her wand snapped in half a little while ago. He looked around and saw a window at the end of the room. He ran to it and jumped through, quite painfully might I add. As they fell he felt hexes fly past his ear, barely missing him by an inch. Ginny clutched onto his shirt for dear life. He held onto her with his left arm and pulled out his wand, "Accio firebolt!" he yelled, and he saw a broomstick speed up to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself and Ginny onto it. He had always wanted to do that, ever since he saw Potter do it in 4th year. Not that he'd ever admit it though. He flew over the Forbidden Forest, maybe they were safe now.

_Ceremonies have killed religions for they provide_

_the masked comforts to delusionals_

_theyre all in fright_

_the true believers head was bathed in sunlight_

_while you are walking all detached , so tell us_

_where you going_

_to the bottom_

_do you hear us_

_we are rotting_

_were going down, in a spiral to the ground_

Just as Draco had that thought, a curse flew up and hit the back of his broom. He felt himself falling, and Ginny screamed. Draco shifted himself so he would get the full effect of the fall for her. As soon as they hit the ground they heard a loud "MALFOY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!" Draco stood up and got out his wand, Ginny shouted, "Ron! Leave him alone!" it seemed that they weren't getting away that easily. "Calm yourself, Weasley. I don't want to have to-" just then they heard a loud "Expelliarmus!"and Draco flew back onto the grass. Ginny gasped and ran to him,"Draco!" she crouched down next to him. He sat up and froze, a wand was pointed at him right between the eyes."Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill your death eater ass right now," Ron said icily. Draco started to sweat, he knew he would kill him right there and now with no regrets. "Because I love him!" rang out to the side of them. Ron looked at his sister with a look of disbelief, Ginny had her head down and her fists clenched, "dont kill him because I love him!"

"You wha-" he started to say when Draco silenced him with a kickto the side of the head. After he hit the ground Draco ran to Ginny, "c'mon Gin, we gotta go!" he grabbed her wrist and they ran off. "I'm sorry, Ron" Ginny whispered, tears streaming down her face.

_No one, no ones gonna save us now_

_not even God, no one saved us_

_no ones gonna save us_

They ran for about 5 minutes, when a curse hit Draco in the back. "Draco!" Ginny screamed. And dropped down beside her wounded love. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy towering over her.

_Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?_

"So youre the filthy muggle-lover who brainwashed my son against the Dark Lord." he drawled out to Ginny. She grabbed Dracos wand from his limp fingers, she had to protect him while he was unconscious. "Y-you s-stay away from us, L-lucius Malfoy." she said, quivering. She pointed Dracos wand at him, "or Ill hex you." she said feeling a little more confident.

_Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?_

"Ginny!" was heard somewhere behind Lucius, and she looked over to find Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood, bruised and bloody, running up to them, Hermione and Harry close behind them. Draco stirred behind her and shot up. "Ginny!" he yelled, then he saw Lucius in front of her. He stood up and pushed her behind him, taking back his wand in the process. "Sorry 'bout that, love" he said confidently and looked his father in the eye, "what did this bastard tell you?" he said. Lucius looked livid, "how dare you call me that! Avada-"

"Crucio!" Draco yelled and Lucius collapsed and screamed in pain. Ginny gasped as Draco grasped her hand and ran. They heard random shouts from Harry and Hermione and footsteps close behind them. Draco turned and shot out 4 "stupefy!"'s and four thuds were heard. Harry and Hermione were already getting up but Colin and Luna stayed unconscious on the ground. Ginny looked back and frowned. Where were they going to go?

_Where do you expect them to go when the bombs fall?_

_Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?_

As they were running spells were being shot at them, one hit Ginny in the back of the leg. Draco heard a yelp and Ginny collapsed. He stopped running and crouched down next to her. He stood in front of her and shielded her as Harry and Hermione ran up. "Give Ginny back!" the-boy-who-lived yelled, bringing his wand up to Dracos chest, "leave him alone, Harry!" Ginny said from her spot on the grass. "Why should I? Hes a bloody death eater and hes trying to kidnap you!" Hermione crouched down beside her, "don't worry Ginny, it'll be all right." Hermione said. Ginny scrambled up and limped towards Harry, Draco slipped his wand in her hand as she walked towards him. Hermione noticed this and cried," Harry, watch-!"

"Sorry Harry," Ginny said, "petrificus totalus!" she cried and swirled around, "stupefy!" she yelled towards Hermione. She collapsed and Ginny grabbed Dracos hand and pulled him away. They started running again. Hogsmeade wasn't too far away, they would walk there and find some way to get to London. Where they would hide out until the war was over. Nothing could stop them, they defeated Harry Potter, the boy who lived. They heard his shouts as they ran but they didn't care. They were free. No more secrets, no more Lucius, no more Voldemort. Ginevra Weasley was free to be with the man she loved, a Malfoy. What would her mum think?

_Superstition taking all of us for a ride_

_mimes overtaken by the signs of the Right_

_the bombs are falling overhead with no sight_

_while you are talking all detached,_

_detached, detached, detached_

_going down, in a spiral to the ground_

_no one, no ones gonna save us now_

_not even God, no one saved us_

_no one saved us_

_no one saved us, no ones gonna save us now_

_where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?_

* * *

kinda sucky ending, huh? i hate the ending and i'll probably redo it later. should i continue this fic? or not? i think that foe now it's gonna be a one-shot (who knows? maybe if i get enough good reviews i'll continue it!) but anyway review, review, review! oh, and flames are welcome!

- yashaoftheness


End file.
